


Maybe

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, OOC, Opposites Attract, Romance, please read note about the cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: A 'Definitely, Maybe' Riverdale AU.Jughead is in the middle of his divorce when his 10-year-old daughter Calla asks how many times he’s been in love and to tell her the story of how he met and fell in love with her mother. After some reluctancy, he agrees, deciding to change the women’s names and a few details, making Calla guess which one of the three women is her mum.





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Important Info:**
> 
> \+ Jughead has three main love interests in this story, in order of importance - Betty, Veronica, Cheryl.
> 
> \+ The story Jughead is telling his daughter is slightly different to the one you are reading. For example, as you read the past tense sections you see the actual women's names and what happened. For his daughter it's changed to be more G rated and altered so she won't know who her mum is.
> 
> \+ I’m warning you now that Jughead cheats in this story, by kissing someone who is not his girlfriend at the time. If you’ve watched _Definitely, Maybe_ you’ll probably remember that technically Will did that too. The woman he cheats on has also cheated. This is not dwelled on or a main focus of the story, but I know some people don’t like it so I’m tagging it for them. 
> 
> **Inspiration, Credit, and Thanks:**
> 
> \+ I was inspired by the film _Definitely, Maybe_. Some of the scenes in my fic are almost exactly the same and some are different. For those that are exactly the same, I give full credit to the creators of the film. Please don't come at me about it. I know.
> 
> \+ Thank you to [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com), my beta, for editing and fixing this up so it's much easier and more pleasant for my readers to consume. Always so grateful for your kindness.
> 
> As always feel free to reach out to me with questions or concerns and I'll try and answer them.

**New York, New York  
** _current day_

 

When Jughead stepped through the doors to his daughter’s school that afternoon it was like a war zone. Kids were screaming and parents were frantically trying to calm them down. Just as he was about to look for Calla, one of the other parents walked passed.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked, concerned.

 

“They decided to give ten year olds a sex ed class today. Brilliant, huh?” she said as she dragged her son away.

 

“What…” he trailed off, looking around. There were words like ‘sperm’ and ‘ejaculation’ thrown around, one especially loud girl yelling at her mother angrily for having sex with her father. It would have been hilarious if not for the fact that he knew he was going to have a difficult night ahead with his own kid.

 

Out of all the madness stepped his little princess, giving him that look like he had some explaining to do.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

.

 

“What I don’t understand,” Calla began, seated up on the kitchen counter stool as he made their dinner, “is how anyone can make a baby by accident.”

 

Jughead was tired already. He had a long shoot for a new ad campaign all day and had spent the last hour asking Calla to stop saying words like ‘penis’ and ‘thrust’.

 

“Eric said his baby sister was an accident but how did his dad _accidentally_ thrust his penis into his mum’s vagina?”

 

He sighed as he put the food on a plate and placed it in front of her. “It’s complicated.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Adults always say that.”

 

“Okay, okay,” he said, sighing again. He could never say no to those pretty eyes that still looked at him like he was her whole world. He liked being close with his daughter and often teased his wife about how he was the favorite. It drove her crazy.

 

Calla smiled at him and listened.

 

“The accident wasn’t that Eric’s parents had sex. It was that his mum got pregnant.”

 

She pulled a face like what she’d just heard didn’t make sense. “Well if they didn’t want a baby, why did they have sex then?”

 

Well, she had him there. He looked up in thought, wondering how he should put it. “They were… _rehearsing_.”

 

There was a short pause.

 

“Oh, my god!” Calla said dramatically, her eyes instantly looking like they were going to flood with tears, “I was an accident, wasn’t I?”

 

“No, of course not!” He shook his head. “You were 100% on purpose. I knew exactly what I was getting into.” He winked and it seemed to calm her down. “Come on, princess, eat your dinner.”

 

He was amazed that she actually did, picking at half of it before telling him she was done. Her eating habits were getting better, thankfully.

 

They began unpacking his kitchen boxes when they were done eating, Calla handing him the plates as he put them into the cabinet. Calla was back to asking questions again, her reign of silence quickly over. “I think you should tell me the story of you and my mum.”

 

He stopped and gave her a pointed look. “How come you keep saying ‘my mum’? Like I’ve never met her before.”

 

She shrugged. “Because. You’re getting divorced, so that means she’s not yours anymore, she’s just mine.”

 

He never imagined his would be one of the 40-50% of marriages that failed, but unfortunately it was, and the two of them were dealing with it as best as they could. They still loved each other, and Calla was their number one priority, so as far as divorces went, theirs was pretty good.

 

“Tell me how it happened? The real story. Not the fairy tale version where you loved each other so much that you decided to use all that love and make me.” She rolled her eyes and pulled a face like she was disgusted.

 

Jughead laughed. “When you’re old enough. I promise.”

 

“Come on, dad. I know love isn’t a fairy tale.” She handed him the last of the plates and moved onto the pots and pans. “Did you have another girlfriend before you met her? Did you love anyone other than mum?”

 

He sighed again. “Calla,” he warned.

 

“Come on, dad. Please?”

 

“Okay, fine.” He gave in, knowing she wouldn’t stop until he did. “I loved two other women… and I dated some others.” He added the last part dismissively since non had been serious.

 

She gasped and he looked at her with question.

 

“What’s the boy word for slut?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

 

This time he could have gasped, but instead he gave her his no nonsense stare. “Don’t say slut.”

 

“Okay, fine, I won’t, but that’s what you were.”

 

“Okay, that’s enough, help me finish this box before we get ready for bed.”

 

.

 

Once in her bedroom, the first room he made sure was unpacked when he moved into the new place, she started back up with the questions.

 

“You still have to tell me the story. Why’d you fall in love with mum?”

 

“That one’s easy. I fell in love with her because she was beautiful and smart and fun.”

 

“So now she’s ugly, dumb and boring?”

 

“Of course not. It’s complicated.” He replied, arranging her stuffed toys around her before taking a seat on her bed.

 

“You always say that. But I bet if you just told me the story you’d see that it’s not complicated at all. And you’ll remember why you two are so good together.”

 

He knew that she just wanted her parents back together, and while he loved her mother, he knew that just wasn’t going to happened.

 

“That’s enough, Calla, seriously. It’s time for bed.”

 

“No! It’s not. Please, dad, please tell me. I need to know.”

 

He frowned. “I know it’s hard, princess.”

 

She just blinked and he knew he was done for. She was his weakness.

 

“Fine! Fine!”

 

She smiled brightly and looked to him with excitement.

 

“I’ll tell you. But I’m not going to tell you who your mum is. You’ll have to figure it out yourself.”

 

“Fine.” she shrugged, looking happier than ever.

 

“And I’m going to change everyone’s names and some of the details, so you won’t know.”

 

“I like it! It’s like a love story mystery.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Yep. It does. I’m ready,” she said settling into her fluffy pink pillows.

 

“Okay… Once upon a time…”

 

.

 

 **Amherst, Massachusetts  
** _years ago_

 

Jughead met Veronica in one of his classes during freshman year. She was drop dead gorgeous and he knew he’d regret it forever if the semester ended without him at least asking her out on a date.

 

She was so different to him though, she had great style and was a very social person. His wardrobe consisted of a few different t-shirts and flannel, some jeans in the mix, and he only had a few people he’d become friends with in the year he’d been at college. He wasn’t as outgoing.

 

He caught up with her one day after class, his long legs making it no problem to catch up to her quick steps. She was petite but with a personality larger than life.

 

“Hi,” he said.

 

“Hey, Jug,” She smiled at him beautifully, tucking her silky black hair behind her ear as she continued to walk, the two of them now in step.

 

“Hey,” he said again, pushing his hands into his pockets as he walked. He could feel himself chickening out with every step they took.

 

“What’s up? You done with classes for the day?” she asked.

 

“Ah, I have one more in a couple of hours,”

 

She nodded, the two of them looking both ways before they crossed the road and walked towards the dorms. Hers was all the way in the back and his was in the front. He bypassed his and walked with her, the silence growing.

 

She didn’t say anything though, and waited for him to talk.

 

“What are you up to Friday night?” he asked, holding his breath.

 

“Nothing,” she replied, turning to look at him again and he swallowed. He couldn’t do it. She’d say no and he would have embarrassed himself, then their new friendship would be over before it could grow. “Why?” she went on to ask when he didn’t say anything else.

 

“Ah… I have an assignment for one of my photo classes. Would you by any chance wanna be my model for a few hours?” He didn’t have an assignment, but this was so much easier than just asking if she wanted to hang out.

 

“Really?” she asked, smiling brightly, “Me?”

 

“Of course,” She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, and considering he wanted to be a fashion photographer at some point in the future, she was a dream.

 

“I always thought I was too short to model,” she said, looking up cutely.

 

“No. It doesn’t matter in photos. You’ll be great.”

 

“Will you make me look good?” she asked, the two of them coming to a stop in front of her dorm building.

 

He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he watched her, her dark long lashes brushing her cheeks as she looked down and waited for his reply.

 

“You don’t need me to make you look good. But I promise, I’ll get all your best sides.”

 

She nodded then. “I’d love to, Jug. Just text me when you think you need me.”

 

.

 

No one ever booked the photography studios on Friday nights, so Jughead had his pick of time slots, deciding on seven and asking Veronica if that was okay. She said it was great, apparently she had class until five, which gave her enough time to shower and do her makeup.

 

She showed up wearing a simple short black dress, stunning even in something so simple. She brought a couple of other colors too, just in case he wanted a few options. He’d set up the lighting ahead of time, finishing the final checks when she arrived, and they were quickly in the midst of shooting.

 

As predicted she was a natural, and as he showed her some on the small screen on his camera she gushed about how talented he was. “It’s just because you’re naturally beautiful,” he told her, surprised by his own bravery.

 

In reality it wasn’t so surprising, he was always the most himself behind a camera. It made him braver somehow. He couldn’t wait to edit the pictures and see what she thought then.

 

She changed behind the changing screen in the studio and he distracted himself by checking the pictures he’d taken so far, trying not to think about how she was half naked just a few steps away.

 

“Are you hungry?” he asked after a while, not wanting to make her tired with too many photos and having to stand in front of the bright lights.

 

“I could eat,” she shrugged, “what about you?”

 

He smiled, raising his eyebrows. “I can _always_ eat. I’ll order us some food?”

 

She nodded and as soon as they picked what they wanted, Jughead ordered on his phone. He’d had food delivered down here many times so he knew the drill. They continued taking a few more pictures before the food came, and then took a break, using one of the tables in the back and a couple of the stools.

 

“I really appreciate you helping me out like this,” he told her.

 

She scrunched up her napkin as she finished up eating and had some more of her water. “It’s really fun actually. I feel famous or something,” she laughed, tucking her hair behind ear again. It was cute how she did that, always just on one side.

 

“You do kind of look like a movie star,” he added, wanting to pay her compliments on a daily basis but not always feeling so brave.

 

She looked at him and turned in her stool a little, so she was facing him. “Jug?”

 

He swallowed the food in his mouth and raised his eyebrows.

 

“I actually said yes because I’m glad we could finally spend some time alone, away from class and the study group.”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, his throat going dry even though he was quickly taking a long pull from his coke bottle.

 

“I’ve been hoping you’d ask me out,” she said innocently, “But this is fun too.”

 

He swallowed again, no food in his mouth this time. “This kind of,” he began and sighed, taking a moment and feeling kind of stupid, “I was going to ask you on a date but I chickened out, came up with this instead.”

 

She looked at him with a frown before beginning to laugh. “Well, this is actually the most unique date I’ve ever been on.”

 

“Really?” he asked, more about the fact that she had just called this a date than it being the most unique, “A date?”

 

She nodded. “It’s pretty perfect. You’ve made me feel beautiful all night, bought me dinner…”

 

He couldn’t help but smile a little, his whole heart full, her presence all consuming.

 

“Now if only you’d kiss me, then it would be perfect.”

 

He looked into her dark eyes, not believing her words, but leaning towards her anyway. He wasn’t an idiot not to grab an opportunity when it came along.

 

She smiled wider as she leaned in the rest of the way, her hand moving onto his knee for support, and his world suddenly shifted, her soft lips on his. He felt it from head to toe.

 

This girl was special.

 

.

 

They ended up spending a lot of time in that very studio over the years that followed. As his skills grew as a photographer, so did their relationship. She brought out the best in him - a desire to succeed, more self worth, and overall confidence. He was even becoming more social.

 

It’s not that he’d never been with a girl before, but Veronica really opened his world up - to desire and all different kinds of pleasures. Firstly, she was rich, and knew how to relax and vacation. He was lucky enough to accompany her, since he’d never really had that before. It had just been him and his dad his whole life and they never did vacations.

 

Secondly, she was very open sexually and there hadn’t been one boring night. They almost always ended up having sex in the studio when she modeled for him, which was often, or if she came to meet him after he was done with a project. It was an exciting world with her.

 

They were different, but he was sure that was part of what made them so great.

 

He took her home one year, knowing his dad would love her. And he was right. FP Jones was just as charmed by her as Jughead was, giving Jughead multiple warnings about not screwing it up.

 

Just as he knew his dad would love her, he knew hers would hate him. It was only after their second year anniversary that Hiram Lodge stopped disrespecting him to his face. Veronica was upset over it of course, but Jughead understood. He couldn’t offer Veronica all the things someone Hiram approved of could. It really didn’t bother him too much though. He was confident enough in their relationship to not be threatened by her father.

 

.

 

 **New York, New York  
** _current day_

 

“Poor Rosie,” Calla sighed, interrupting the story.

 

He frowned, wondering why she would say that. Jughead had changed Veronica’s name to Rosie, not sure why that particular name came to mind.

 

“Why do you say that, princess?”

 

Calla rolled her eyes, cuddly her teddy closer. “It’s never the girl at the beginning of the story.”

 

He shrugged, not wanting to give anything away.

 

“You probably broke her heart.”

 

He tried not to laugh. “Well are you going to let me finish so you can find out?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically, no longer upset.

 

.

 

 **Brooklyn, New York  
** _years ago_

 

Jughead huffed as he pushed his way into the small apartment that he’d only seen pictures of online. The guy who lived here said he’d be away for the day and left the key with the landlord. Jughead was relieved, happy to have some alone time after his travel, and plopped down on the couch before even looking at anything else. This was just a place to sleep and keep his stuff. He planned on spending most of his time in the studio and office.

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, bringing Veronica up in his contacts and hitting the facetime button. He missed her so much already, but this was the opportunity of a lifetime - a paid internship with a well known fashion magazine, one that would allow him to learn all about the industry he wanted to be in.

 

Veronica had gotten her own internship close to home. It sucked, but he had no doubt they’d make it through this, and hopefully she would move to New York when she was done, or maybe they’d try to find something in California together. They’d make it work.

 

“There you are!” she answered, her bright smile making him feel better instantly.

 

“Hey, baby,” he smiled, “I miss you so much already.”

 

“I miss you too,” she replied, giving him a small pout, “How was your flight?”

 

After catching her up on the time since she dropped him off to now, he found his room, dragging his bag in. He was still facetiming with Veronica while he opened his suitcase and pulled out some fresh clothes, needing a shower desperately.

 

“Alright, babe, I’ll call you again before bed?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” She nodded, and he spent every remaining second looking at her face. “Don’t forgot the journal I left at the bottom of your suitcase.”

 

“Oh yeah,” he said, reaching under his clothes and grabbing the leather book, “the mysterious journal.”

 

She laughed, sweet and a little naughty. “It’s not mysterious. You can read it if you want… but I guarantee you’ll want to be alone when you do,” she winked.

 

He raised his eyebrows, knowing she’d dated a girl in high school. The girl she wanted him to go and meet now that he lived in the same city as her. Veronica wanted him to give her the journal the two had shared in their teens while they dated.

 

“This is a little weird you know?”

 

“I thought you liked weird, baby,” she teased,

 

He laughed. Yeah, maybe he did.

 

“Besides, it’s not weird. It’s hot. And I can’t wait for you to meet her. Cheryl’s great. She’s gonna love you. I mentioned you’d contact her at some point, when you’re more settled of course.”

 

“Of course,” he sighed, ready for his shower and taking a moment to just look at his wonderful girlfriend again. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

“Bye, baby!”

 

.

 

 **New York, New York  
** _current day_

 

“Oh my gosh,” Calla sat up, “is Sherry the second girl?”

 

He smiled. “Maybe.” He’d changed Cheryl’s name to Sherry, not too different but the best he could do by coming up with it in the moment.

 

“Tell me! This woman could end up being my mother!”

 

He laughed. “You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out, young lady,” he told her. “It’s getting late.”

 

“But, no-”

 

“I said bed,” he cut off, shifting and tucking her in.

 

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“The sooner you fall asleep the faster you’ll get to hear the rest.”

 

“Fine. I’ll go to sleep but I won’t be happy about it.”

 

He laughed. “I’m okay with that.”


	2. Dreams of Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

******New York, New York | Brooklyn, New York  
** _years ago_

 

Jughead and Betty started at the magazine on the same day. She was a lot more laid back about starting a brand new job than he was and made him feel better about it all. She was friendly and told him he wasn’t alone. She told him he’d be great and that they were lucky to have him. He couldn’t believe how instantly the two of them clicked.

 

“So what are you?” he asked as they took their lunch break together, deciding to go for a walk around the block, “A writer?” She seemed like a writer.

 

The wind blew suddenly, making her pretty blonde hair a little crazy, but it didn’t seem to bother her. She was lovely, something about her like a magnet. He felt bad for having such a strong connection to her so quickly, but just because he found her obviously attractive didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends. He had a girlfriend he loved very much and from what she’d told him earlier in the day, she was also in a relationship with some guy named Chuck.

 

She frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, why are you here?”

 

She shrugged. “Because it’s a paid internship and I need money.”

 

“Okay,” he said, “I understand that, but what do you want to be when you grow up?”

 

“I am grown up,” she laughed, “I’ve been taking care of myself for a long time now.”

 

He smiled at her and looked forward to getting to know her better. Everyone around him seemed to have things worked out, but she was different, just going with the flow.

 

She sighed. “Why do you I need to know what I want to be now anyway? I just want to be happy. And maybe travel. I’d love to travel. But I’ve never even been out of the state.”

 

He raised his eyebrows in shock. She seemed so open and cultured though, from the half day he’d known her. “I’m sure if you put your mind to it you can do anything.”

 

She smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Besides, we can’t all be big deal photographers like you. I’ll just let you get rich and mooch off of you.”

 

He laughed. “Sounds like a good plan.”

 

.

 

Ever since that first day, Betty had become his closest friend in New York City, along with his roommate Archie, who was actually a really cool guy. He’d also met some other great people and was really settling in. He knew Veronica would be proud of him. He was going out and having fun as well as working hard.

 

Veronica’s schedule was much the same as his so they didn’t get to talk as much as he hoped. He missed her like crazy and called one night when he was feeling down.

 

“Oh, baby, it’ll be okay, I’ll come visit soon. But until then I don’t want you to be so sad,” Veronica told him, quickly moving the conversation along, “Have you gotten in contact with Cheryl yet? It’s been over a month.”

 

“Ah, yeah, I texted her. She’s on location in Japan, we’re meeting up when she gets back. Why didn’t you tell me she was an actress?”

 

“I don’t know, didn’t seem relevant, but it’s pretty cool, right?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, quickly adding, “God I miss you,” because it was all he could think about.

 

Veronica shook her head and laughed. “I think you’re just horny. Have you read any of the journal yet?”

 

“No,” he frowned, feeling weird about it even though she told him to.

 

“Do it now,” she demanded and he couldn’t help but feel a little _more_ turned on.

 

“Fine,” he grabbed the journal from the drawer he’d place it in, opening it to a random page and beginning to read out loud with a deep breath.

 

“ _March eighth_ ,” he said, reading the date at the top of the page. “ _My parents are away on business so Veronica is staying over. It’s been incredible, getting to do whatever we want without having to sneak around and find somewhere private. Our first time at Angie’s party was amazing, knowing someone could walk into the bedroom at any second. But being alone in this big old house is better. I keep_ forgetting _to put any underwear on and she doesn’t seem to mind. I never thought someone could make me feel as good as she does…_ ” he trailed off as he imagined his girlfriend eating out another girl and moved his eyes off the page and back to his phone, Veronica giving him a sexy smile.

 

“Angie’s party is towards the beginning on the journal,” she told him.

 

He was still taken back by the whole thing. “Ah yeah, suddenly my night got very interesting.”

 

She laughed. “I thought you’d like it.”

 

.

 

He tried not to think about all the things he’d read in the journal as he knocked on Cheryl’s door, waiting for her to open it. He wasn’t sure who he was expecting, someone beautiful of course, and his own age.

 

Who opened the door though was an older woman, still beautiful in her own right, but not who he’d been expecting. She had wild pink hair and striking eyes outlined with dark makeup, colorful tattoos decorating her olive skin.

 

“Hi,” he said, “I’m looking for Cheryl, do I have the right apartment?”

 

She nodded and opened the door wider, inviting him in. “She’ll be right out.”

 

“Are you her mum?” he asked.

 

The woman smiled at that and he wondered what was so amusing. “Yeah, I’m her mummy, alright.”

 

He frowned and she winked, telling him to get comfortable before leaving him in the impressive living room. It was decorated to perfection, a huge entertainment system taking up the biggest wall and lots of beautiful potted plants bringing the place to life.

 

Cheryl joined him quickly, so breathtakingly beautiful that he couldn’t help but stare. She had stunning long red hair and big lips painted red even though she was in workout wear.

 

“Hi, I’m Jughead. Your mum let me in.” He said, shaking her hand. He wasn’t sure why he said something so stupid. Now that he saw Cheryl he was pretty sure the other woman was not her mother, they looked nothing alike.

 

Cheryl looked at him like she wasn’t sure what he was talking about, then smiled and shook her head. “Toni’s not my mum. She’s a producer… we’re sleeping together,” she admitted, pulling an uncertain expression, “don’t judge me. It’s not that I need the role or anything. I genuinely like her. I mean she’s hot, right?”

 

“Definitely,” he said, not really knowing what to say. Toni was very beautiful, and now he was trying not to picture a threesome between his girlfriend and the two new powerful women he’d just met.

 

“Sorry, that’s a lot for a first meeting I know. Here, I’ll get you a beer.”

 

He followed her to the kitchen and thanked her for the drink, getting to know each other a little. He told her about his internship and she told him a little about the new movie she was in the middle of shooting. The whole time the journal sat between them on the counter, like a huge elephant he was ignoring.

 

Toni joined them for a moment, giving Cheryl a more intimate kiss than she probably should have with him in the room. She gave him a wink before saying she was headed out.

 

“You two don’t get into too much trouble,” she said teasingly.

 

Cheryl laughed and he was sure it was at the look on his face. What had he walked in on here?

 

“Sorry. Toni’s very pro going after each and every desire,” she explained, “I mean, just because you’re super adorable doesn’t mean I’m just going to jump your bones.”

 

He stared at her in shock and she laughed. “Besides you’re with my ex.”

 

“Right,” he nodded, feeling bad about the fact that if there weren’t consequences to his actions he’d definitely grab and kiss her right now. She radiated sex and lust and it was a little bit all consuming. He’d even forgotten all about the rest of his life for a little while.

 

The two had another drink and talked a little about Veronica and the journal. Thankfully it wasn’t as awkward as he imagined and soon he was escaping and anxiously waiting for the elevator. Being away from Veronica was harder than he thought it would be. He never pictured himself as a guy who’d ever want so many people all at once.

 

As he stood there he wondered what the fuck was going on. Why would Veronica send him here? Knowing how beautiful and charming Cheryl was.

 

Before he knew what was going on Cheryl was running up to him from the opened apartment door, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to her soft lips.

 

He moaned at the amazing feeling of being hers in the moment, his arm snaking around her slender waist. She moaned as their tongues moved against each others, hungry yet with such purpose that every second felt more like an hour. Time had slowed and in those few seconds he was someone else.

 

When she finally pulled away, her hands cupping his cheeks, he looked into her warm brown eyes with wonder.

 

“Sorry, I was curious.”

 

.

 

The following week he was still thinking about his kiss with Cheryl, a mixture of guilt and awe lingering. He’d cheated on his girlfriend. Although he was sure Veronica knew exactly what she was doing when she’d suggested the two meet up, it still didn’t make it right. He had a feeling that if he just told Veronica that she wouldn’t be mad, that she’d tease him and ask him how it was. After all, he hadn't initiated it and he didn’t know Cheryl well enough to have any emotional attachment to what they had done.

 

“Hey!”

 

He jumped, his eyes focused on the screen and completely unaware of Betty next to him. How long had she been there?

 

“Wow, where were you, mister daydreamer?” she asked.

 

He shook his head. “Nothing!”

 

She smirked.

 

“I mean, nowhere. It’s nothing. What’s up, Cooper?”

 

She shrugged as if ignoring his weird behavior. “I have to go to this party tonight that I’m dreading. Will you come and pretend to be my date? So I can use you as an excuse to leave early.”

 

He frowned in thought.

 

“Come on,” she said pleadingly, “I’ll pay you with my world famous pizza.” She smiled and batted her pretty thick lashes at him, her green eyes so kind that he couldn’t say no to her even once since they’d met only a short couple of months ago.

 

“Okay, okay,” he wasn’t doing anything tonight anyway and he always enjoyed her company.

 

“Yes!” she said excitedly. “Thank you so much,”

 

“Wait,”

 

“What?” she asked, seeming concerned that he’d take it back.

 

“How can your pizza be world famous if you’ve never left New York?”

 

She gave him a mean stare and punched his shoulder before getting up and literally skipping away. He smiled to himself and loved what a wonderful energy she had about her. There was not even one evil bone in her body, he was sure.

 

.

 

“So,” Betty said, the two of them now on the roof, where some of the other party goers were smoking or had stepped away for more of a quiet conversation, “How’s Veronica?”

 

“Good,” He nodded. “Really good.”

 

Sure the long distance had sucked, he couldn’t wait to just be able to be near her everyday again. He couldn’t wait to be with her forever.  

 

Betty rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound.

 

“Hey, you asked!”

 

She smiled then. “I know, I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry Chuck turned out to be a jerk,” he said, giving her a kind smile. She’d come into work last week and told him how it was over with the guy she’d been seeing. He’d been cheating on her and had multiple text chats going with other girls, nude pics and all.

 

“It’s okay, it’s better I know now.” She was great at pretending to be okay.

 

He nodded. He wasn’t going to say anymore. He didn’t want her feeling bad when she seemed to be having a good day.

 

“So, ah,” she continued, a playful lilt to her voice, “if things are so good with Veronica when are you thinking of making it official with her?”

 

He could tell she was only joking, but he wasn’t. He smiled and shoved his hand into his pocket. He’d actually gone and picked up the ring during his lunch break. He hadn’t been home yet to put it away before leaving straight from work to go to this party with Betty, so it was still in his pocket now.

 

“She’s coming to visit in a few days actually,” he told her, his thumb moving over the smooth velvet box.

 

“Oh yeah, you have anything special planned?”

 

He pulled the box from his pocket then and opened it for her, surprised to see Betty’s mouth open in awe. She didn’t seem like the kind of girl to be impressed by diamonds, but he guessed he had underestimated their appeal.

 

“Wow,” she breathed, her bright eyes somehow shining brighter while looking at the diamond.

 

“Yeah,” he exhaled. This was a big deal, but he couldn’t live without her any longer, and wanted to make it official. No more kissing other beautiful women, just her, just the love of his life.

 

“How are you going to ask her?” Betty asked, her eyes finally leaving the ring and returning to his.

 

“I was thinking in the park. She loves it there.”

 

Betty nodded and he closed the box, putting it back in his pocket for safe keeping.

 

“And what are you going to say?”

 

He frowned at her. “I’m just going to ask her, what do you mean?”

 

“Well you can’t just _ask her_. You’ve got to _tell_ her why she’s the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with. What makes her so special to you?”

 

He swallowed, as much as he wanted to ask Veronica he was still a little nervous about it. She was such an amazing successful person, and he didn’t have that much to offer her yet. He didn’t want her to think it was too soon. He was going to make sure he could provide for her, even though he knew she was a strong and powerful woman who didn’t need that. But her dad did, so he had to at least prove it to Hiram Lodge, if no one else.

 

“Practice on me,” Betty said, standing up straight. “Oh, Jughead, it’s me, your perfect beautiful girlfriend Veronica. Is there something you wanted to ask me now that we’re in Central Park?”

 

He smiled at her and shook his head, but despite this feeling silly maybe it would help. Betty could give him pointers to make this more special. Veronica deserved romance.

 

“Veronica,” he said, trying not to laugh at the fact that Veronica and Betty could not look any more different. “I love you so much, with all my heart. Ever since I met you I feel like a better person. You bring out all the things I never even knew I was. And there’s no one else in the world I want to wake up next to every morning, or go to sleep with at night. I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel loved and beautiful.”

 

Betty was looking at him softly, her glossy full lips in a cute smile.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

She bit her lip then and took a breath, pausing. “Maybe.”

 

“Maybe?” he asked. He thought that was pretty good for off the top of his head.

 

“We’ll think of something with a little more wow factor.”

 

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at her. She giggled when she realized her teasing had worked.

 

“I hate you,” he told her jokingly.

 

“I love you too!” she shrugged and took his hand. “Come on. Let’s pretend like we can’t stand another second of not ripping each others clothes off and get out of here.”

 

He laughed. Although things were strictly platonic between them, it had been fun pretending to be her boyfriend to her friends downstairs. Everything with Betty was fun and easy. He was lucky to have met her and have her as a friend now.

 

.

 

He’d never been in Betty’s apartment before. It was nice, really small and cozy, cool artwork up and dozens of books on multiple bookshelves.

 

He checked out one of the bookshelves while she worked on the pizza in the kitchen. He’d offered to help but she’d just shoved a beer into his hand instead and told him to relax.

 

He found it curious that she had a whole shelf of Jane Eyer novels, picking up one and skimming through it’s old pages.

 

“Hey, what’s up with all these copies of Jane Eyer?” he asked, walking over to her.

 

She smiled up at him from the pizza doe she was kneading. “When I was thirteen I really wanted these diamond studded earrings, but my dad bought me a hardcover copy of Jane Eyer instead,” she told him, and he smiled while listening to her tell the story.

 

“I was so pissed off at him and such a little brat about it,” She smiled at the memory. “He wrote this beautiful inscription in it but I didn’t care. I threw it and screamed that I wished mum was still alive. She would have bought me the earrings.”

 

He frowned then, wondering what had happened, but he didn’t need to as the story went on.

 

“She died at childbirth, so it was always just me and my dad. He actually died as well, a few months later in a car accident. Somewhere around all that mess it went missing. The lawyers sold everything and I was sent into the city to live with my aunt until I was old enough to be on my own.”

 

His heart broke, the fact that she was such a sweet and kind person making her story sadder. He wondered why it was always the people who had been hurt the worst were always the kindest. “So, every time I pass a used book store I always stop to see if it’s there, even though I know it’s not. I know… it’s stupid,” she said with a soft smile.

 

“No, it’s not,” he shook his head. He could only imagine.

 

“Have you ever read it?” she asked.

 

He shook his head.

 

“I read it every few years. Every time it teaches me something different. I guess depending on where I am in my life.”

 

He smiled as he watched her work on rolling out the doe.

 

“So, ah, what about all the copies over there?” he said, motiong back to the bookshelf.

 

“Oh, those are all copies I found with inscriptions.”

 

He went to open the front to see what this one had written in it, and just as he found it Betty began speaking.

 

“ _With love and hopes and dreams of second chances. Alice_.”

 

He loved her voice. It was so calming and warm.

 

“Do you know them all off by heart?” he asked.

 

She grinned sheepishly and he smiled, thinking she was amazing. So strong despite everything. “I’m sorry about your parents,” he offered, for whatever it was worth.

 

“Thank you,”

 

.

 

A few hours later when they were stuffed full of her delicious pizza they sat on her couch, blankets covering them and laughing as they made stupid jokes about him becoming a porn photographer somewhere down the line.

 

“Come on, Cooper,” he told her, “seriously- What do you want to be? You’re too smart to just be doing whatever all those assholes at the magazine tell you to.” Unlike Jughead, who was specifically there for the studio work, Betty was a kind of jack of all trades, helping out whenever someone needed it or going on multiple coffee runs a day.

 

She groaned and covered her face. “I dont know!”

 

He watched her, not judging and just wishing he could give her the purpose she so obviously needed.

 

“I want to travel like I told you before, learn about all these different beautiful cultures. I want to be focused and motivated but I just keep falling for all these stupid guys and it always sets me back and then I start all over again once the relationships inevitably end,” she said, not in a way of feeling sorry for her, but rather stating it as fact. “My whole life’s become a vicious circle.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he told her, “that sucks, it really does. You deserve a lot better.” Everyone did. He wondered why some people were like that though, always attracting the wrong people into their lives.

 

She smiled then, bumping her shoulder with his. “If only you weren’t already taken,” she said, catching him off guard.

 

He smiled at the compliment, feeling like an asshole that in that particular moment, he was hoping the same thing. It wasn’t fair that she was so beautiful and no matter how much he wished he didn't find her attractive, he still did.

 

Their eyes locked and before he knew what he was doing their lips were joined in the kiss that had been building since the day they met. Hot and hurried and like they were both afraid it would end before they were ready.

 

And it did, the two of them pulling away slowly before it suddenly hit him. The eyes he was meant to look into like this were deep and brown, not bright and green. He was a horrible person and he didn’t want to be just another one of those idiot men that kept hurting amazing women like Betty.

 

“Jug-”

 

“No!” He quickly cut her off, the shock evident in her expression.

 

The ring he was going to propose to Veronica with was in his pocket and she was the most amazing girlfriend in the world. He had no right doing something so horrible. He had no right being this drawn to someone else.

 

“I’m so-” Betty went to speak again but he stopped her.

 

“No,” he said again, more softly, shaking his head and quickly leaving, afraid of what would happen if he stayed this close to her for a second longer.

 

He ran down the flights of stairs and into the cool night air, cursing to himself when he realized he’d left without his jacket. There was no way he was going back up there and facing what he’d just done.

 

To him, kissing Betty wasn't like when Cheryl kissed him because even though he hadn't known her very long, in the grand scheme of things he still felt like he _knew_ her. He just had this feeling deep down in his bones that she was going to be a part of his life forever and because of that reason alone, a kiss wasn't _just_ a kiss when it came to her. It meant more, so much more.

 

He was such a fucking idiot.

 

Both Betty and Veronica deserved better than what he’d just done.

 

.

 

 **New York, New York  
** _current day_

 

“Wow,” Calla said sadly over her cereal the next day, staring at him like he’d broken her heart, “I guess that’s it for Rosie then. And I really thought she’d be a good mum.”

 

Jughead watched as she wrote something in her notebook, creating a little summary so far for herself of the three women that had been mentioned.

 

“Why?” he asked.

 

She looked at him like it was a stupid question. “Because you cheated on her with two other women, dad! As soon as you tell her she’s going to break up with you. You were pretty horrible, huh? I hope you never cheated on my real mum.”

 

He sighed and gave her a kind smile. “That was horrible of me, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Do you want me to stop the story?”

 

“No,” she said defensively, “I’m too invested now!”

 

He laughed. “Okay. Let’s get ready for the day and I’ll continue.”


	3. Romantic at Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

**New York, New York  
** _years ago_

 

Jughead tried to be happy as he held Veronica’s hand while they walked through Central Park on Sunday. He’d picked her up from the airport, they’d dropped her things off at his apartment and then gone out to eat. Now here they were, in the place he planned to propose, but his mind kept wandering back to the kiss he shared with Betty on Friday night.

 

He should have told Veronica. Of course he should have. But now that she was here, finally with him after so long apart, he just didn’t want to lose her. She was it for him. They had a plan and he wanted to stick to that plan.

 

As they neared the Shakespeare Garden they both began to speak, but instead just laughed. It was a little nervous and forced and he hated how the time and the distance had wedged something between them. And of course, his actions with other women definitely had something to do with it also.

 

Instead of them both insisting the other go first, like they usually did, Veronica took a deep breath. “Please, let me go first,”

 

He frowned but nodded. “Of course,”

 

She squeezed his hand as they walked up a few steps and took a seat on one of the beautiful benches. Flowers were surrounding them but she was the most stunning thing there, taking his hands in hers and looking deep into his eyes as she often did. He wondered if she saw more than love there, if she could see his deceit as well.

 

She took a deep breath and he could tell she was nervous. Veronica Lodge wasn’t often nervous so he was kind of afraid of what she had to say.

 

He watched her, admiring her beautiful features and getting to know her again, the silky way her dark hair draped over her shoulder and her flawless skin, the way her dark eyes and lips contrasts against it. He never wanted to be away from her again.

 

“Jug,” she sighed.

 

He gave her a smile to let her know it was okay. She could tell him anything.

 

She raised her hand, the way she’d been doing since they began dating, and tucked his hair behind his ear. It always made him feel a sense of comfort and ease.

 

The more seconds passed the more desperate he felt to ask her, reaching into his pocket for the ring.

 

“I’ll go first,” he told her, sensing she was having a really hard time.

 

She shook her head with worry but it was too late, he was already sinking to one knee in front of her.

 

“I love you, Vero-”

 

“No, Jug!” she said, standing and pulling him up.

 

He was so confused at how they could have gone from being madly in love to the confusion he felt now. He thought they were ready, he thought this ensured they’d be together forever. No more kissing other women, just her.

 

“Ronnie, I-”

 

“I slept with someone else!” she quickly blurted out, her eyes instantly filled with tears, “Oh, god, Jug, I’m so sorry. I slept with someone else.”

 

He knew he had no right, but his heart broke into a million pieces. So this is what it felt like, he thought.

 

“I…”

 

“Please, don’t say it again,” he told her, swallowing. Twice was enough.

 

“I’m sorry,” she cried, no longer reaching for his hands, the two of them just standing with the world between them now, “It’s just been so hard being away from you and-”

 

“Do you have feelings for this other person?” he asked, cutting her off, seeing her slip away with every broken heartbeat.

 

She took a shaky breath and shrugged. “I don’t know… maybe,”

 

He nodded. “So it wasn’t just a one night stand?”

 

She turned away while she dried her eyes, recentering herself. The ring inside his pocket was forgotten.

 

“It only happened once but… he’s a friend. I’m sorry, it’s just… we were both lonely. I’m away from you and he’s away from his girlfriend and we just kind of-”

 

“It’s okay,” he said, stopping her, “You don’t have to say anymore.”

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore.”

 

He looked down, not wanting to show her how much it hurt. She’d been his everything for so long.

 

She hugged him then and his arms instinctively wrapped around her as well. “I love you so much. I always will.”

 

Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes, remembering her smell and the feel of her so close. He’d never have this with her again. It was over.

 

.

 

Later that day, after getting her things into a taxi, they hugged again for the last time, and while she said she was sorry again he made sure she knew it wasn’t her fault. He wasn’t without blame either. He was just more of a coward than she was, not telling her what he’d done also. He’d cheated too. Maybe he hadn’t slept with anyone else, but emotionally he’d gotten closer to Betty than he should have.

 

She stayed with a friend for the remainder of the week, and Jughead wallowed in his self pity, drinking the rest of the day away before he had to be back at work the following day.

 

.

 

Come Monday, all he wanted was to see Betty. He knew it wasn’t fair on her but she was the only one who could make him happy again, not that he deserved it.

 

When he got in and didn’t see her, he thought maybe she was just running late, but by mid morning he went to the receptionist to see if maybe she’d called in sick.

 

But what he found out was that she’d quit and wouldn’t be back. He debated calling her, and even though it was kind of self obsessed of him, he knew the reason for all this was their kiss. She didn’t want to see him again after how he’d just run out, and he couldn’t blame her.

 

It was better this way. He didn’t deserve to see her again. He didn’t deserve to be comforted by her.

 

.

 

 **New York, New York  
** _current day_

 

Jughead stopped as Calla made a whooshing sound with one of her markers against the paper pad. He reached over to see what she’d done. She was sitting at the dining room table and had created a chart of the three women he’d mentioned so far, each with notes to help her figure out how the story would end.

 

“So what happened then? After she quit at the magazine. Did you see her again?” Calla asked.

 

“She came in once, to return her badge and my jacket that I’d left at her house the night we kissed. But I didn’t see her, no.”

 

“So then what?”

 

“Then work got really crazy,” he said, telling her the story of how he got his first magazine cover shoot and things really blew up for him in the best way. It came at a great time really, not allowing him to spend too much time being sad over his breakup.

 

And soon he was a more successful photographer than he ever imagined being, working with the most talented models in breathtaking locations. He and Archie were even able to find a nicer bigger place, where they partied and lived like real New Yorkers.

 

“That’s great and all, dad,” Calla cut him off. “But what about _girlfriends_!?”

 

He laughed. What he wasn’t going to say was that he was sleeping with more models than he could count. He didn’t want to give her anymore reason to call him a man slut.

 

“I was too busy working,” he told her, which was true. None of the girls he’d been with had gotten into an emotional stage with him.

 

Calla looked so sad. “But what about Betty? What happened to her? I liked her.”

 

.

 

 **New York, New York  
** _years ago_

 

He received his first letter from Betty unexpectedly. He thought he’d never hear from her again. But here she was, ink on paper and filling his soul with her words.

 

She’d finally gone traveling, like she always wanted. She said he’d inspired her to do it. She wanted to live her dreams like he was living his. She thanked him, and suddenly he missed her more than he ever let himself realize.

 

He was happy for her and because of that first letter, they got to know each other all over again. She wrote to him from every beautiful country she visited and they were connected again, through pen and paper from across the world.

 

It was the greatest friendship he ever had, feeling like he was there with her, and proud of her for doing it.

 

Then when he was least expecting it, came the next part of his life.

 

She was beautiful, and his camera loved her.

 

Cheryl came into his life so naturally it was as though she’d always been there. He’d stepped onto a shoot one day, and there she was, stunning and waiting to be photographed.

 

She asked him out after the shoot and without a second thought he said yes.

 

They laughed so much over drinks and appetizers that he almost forgot he was on a date with a beautiful woman. By the time they left the restaurant they were holding hands and walking down the street together as if they’d done it a thousand times before.

 

“So what happened,” Jughead began, “between you and that hot producer? What was her name? Toni?”

 

Cheryl nodded. “Yes, Toni. We’re still friends but no longer together,” She smiled at him. “You disappointed?”

 

He laughed. “I did have some very vivid dreams about the two of you.”

 

She hit his arm but laughed with him, her hand squeezing his. It was nice to be this close to someone again.

 

“I just can’t picture you as an actress,” he said and realized maybe it was the wrong thing to say when she frowned at him, “I mean, you’re just so down to earth and you’re not needy for attention the way I imagine some actresses are.”

 

She gasped in shock. “I am _so_ needy.”

 

He laughed and stared at her adoringly when she pushing him to sit down on a bench they were passing through a small park. The lights behind her made her already bright red hair glow, giving her an angel like appearance, with a hint of cheeky devil.

 

“Haven’t you ever seen any one of my movies?”

 

He grinned at her sheepishly. “I’m more of a classics kind of guy.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Well what about theater? I’m doing a play next season. Will you come see me then at least?”

 

He nodded. He wanted to reach for her and pull her into his lap, kiss her the way she’d kissed him all that time ago and be reminded of her sweet taste.

 

But instead she gave him a front row seat, acting out part of one of her scenes in the upcoming play.

 

“See,” she said, after he clapped his applause, “I am very needy for attention.”

 

He smirked. “Well you definitely have all of my attention, Miss Blossom.”

 

She giggled and stepped closer, and this time he didn’t resist pulling her down into his lap, wrapping an arm around her back as he dipped her and they shared their second kiss.

 

It was full of light and magic, her soft moan shooting straight through him and making him happier than he’d been in a long time.

 

“I was just curious,” he said against her lips, making her laugh before pulling her in for more.

 

.

 

Everything was perfect with Cheryl. They spent all night making love, whenever they were in the same city, and mornings sleeping in. Then he’d get up and make them tea and help her learn her lines.

 

She was inspirational and helped him too, helped him grow his career to even greater heights than he thought he could reach. She knew some powerful people and soon he was in their inner circle.

 

He couldn’t believe it but with her time flew by, and before he knew it they were living together and about to celebrate their one year anniversary. She was incredible and he never imagined he’d have this with someone again.

 

He knew without a doubt that she was it for him. His new home and his new happy place. They were effortless together, life with her was charming.

 

.

 

His life was perfect. He had his dream job, his dream girl. Nothing was going to ruin this for him. He had it all, and soon he’d have even more.

 

He handed his camera to one of the assistants after announcing it was a wrap for the day, and smiled as one of the other assistants approached him. “Mr. Jones, someone’s waiting at reception to see you.”

 

“Thanks, Amy. Tell them I’ll be right out.”

 

He made sure he had all his things before heading out. He had a few stops to make before heading home and getting ready for his big date. He was taking Cheryl to her favorite restaurant and proposing tonight.

 

When he stepped out into the reception area he never thought it would be Betty waiting for him. She was in Greece last he heard and didn’t have plans of coming home any time soon.

 

She smiled at him big and bright and ran into his arms happily.

 

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her feet of the ground. God, he missed her. She was exactly as he remembered. So full of life and energy.

 

“Betty,” he breathed, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I missed you,” she simply said, making him smile even brighter.

 

“I missed you too. Look at you. You look incredible. Europe suits you, Cooper.”

 

She laughed, shrugging. “Thanks… So, can we grab a drink, maybe? I have to tell you something.”

 

“Ah,” he took a deep breath, checking his watch. He couldn’t cancel tonight. Cheryl’s favorite restaurant had a two month waiting list and he wasn’t going to wait another minute. “I actually can’t. I’ve got a few things I need to do before I go home. I have plans, I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh,”

 

“But you can come with me while I run some errands,” he offered. She was going to find out sooner or later so he was okay with it. Anyway, Betty knew he was a romantic at heart and he was sure it wouldn’t be a shock to her that he was proposing to yet another girl.

 

“Okay,” she smiled again, looping her arm with his as they left the building.

 

“So why’d you come back so soon?” he asked.

 

He loved when she spoke and he loved listening to her, so he did, as they walked to the jewellery store nearby. She was so excited to tell him about the incredible time she’d had overseas, the words spilling from her mouth quickly, until she came to the story it seemed to all be leading to.

 

“So I was on the beach with this guy that I really like. His name is Adrian and he’s like… Oh my god, Jug. Imagine the most handsome guy in the world, well even more handsome than that.”

 

He rolled his eyes at the dramatics of it.

 

“And the sex, oh my god, the sex, it was-”

 

“Please,” he stopped her, “spare me the details.”

 

She smiled beautifully and rolled her eyes. “Okay so I’m on this beautiful beach with this beautiful guy that I’m so attracted to I hardly ever wear clothes around him-”

 

He made a choking sound and she hit his arm, making him laugh.

 

“And he’s kissing me and his hands are all over my body and… and…”

 

“And?” God, he just wanted it to stop. It was hard hearing about her with other men.

 

“And I’m crying, and Adrian doesn’t even realize because… Well, like I said, his hands are all over my body and he’d thinking of other things… and I realized-”

 

They walked into the jewelry store then, her story cut short as they were greeted by one of the salespeople.

 

He handed the woman the slip and looked at Betty, who was frowning and looking around. “Why are we in here?”

 

He smiled at her, asking his own question and ignoring hers for the time being. “What did you realize?”

 

“I realized… I realized it’s you,” But Jughead wasn’t listening to her, not fully anyway because just as the words left her mouth the salesperson returned, the red velvet box open to reveal a huge diamond engagement ring in it.

 

“What’s that?” Betty asked, her eyes shining like they had that first time he showed her the ring he had bought for Veronica.

 

The woman noticed it was a private moment and stepped away. He and Betty walked out of the store and he took a deep breath, tucking the ring away.

 

“I have some news for you too,” he began.

 

He noticed tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she turned from him and looked away. He grabbed her arm before she could run off, forcing her to look at him. “What’s wrong? Why are you so upset?”

 

She took a moment, her tears making him feel like a piece of shit, even though he hadn’t done anything wrong. Not that he knew of at least.

 

“You never told me you fell in love,” she breathed.

 

“I told you I was dating someone.” He defended. He hadn’t done this on purpose.

 

“You bought an engagement ring!”

 

He stopped, allowing her hurt to seep into his chest. “I’m sorry,”

 

She took a deep breath and wiped her face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

He shrugged. “I guess I was nervous.” It had been easy keeping Cheryl from Betty.  “I don’t know. I guess I thought you’d judge me for falling in love again. For wanting to be happy.”

 

She shook her head, wiping another tear away.

 

They were silent for a second.

 

“I just want you to be happy for me,” he finally said, “Can you?”

 

“Of course I can, Jug,” she said after a beat, giving him a sad smile.

 

He felt relieved now that she knew, and hugged him right there in the middle of the street, before he left to pick up flowers on the way home.

 

.

 

 **New York, New York  
** _current day_

 

“Poor Betty,” Calla said sadly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, she’s always been the friend. But she wants to be the _girl_ friend. But it’s never been the right time.”

 

“Why do you think she wanted to be my girlfriend?”

 

He’d always just thought she was crying for herself. Because his life was progressing to a stage hers hadn’t.

 

“Don’t you see? She came back home for you! To be with you!”

 

Her frowned and shook his head.

 

_No._

 

“Weren’t you listening? She was with someone else and she realized it was you she was missing. That’s why she came back.”

 

No. That couldn’t be it.

 

Calla sighed. “Okay so then what happen?”

 

.

 

 **New York, New York  
** _years ago_

 

That night was possibly the worst of his life. Despite the hiccup with Betty, Jughead was still just as determined to go forward with his proposal to Cheryl.

 

He was ready to have a life partner and share everything with her.

 

Before they even got to the restaurant Cheryl looked kind of sad, off in her own world as she looked out of the car window at the passing lights.

 

“You okay, beautiful?”

 

He thought she would have said yes, nodded even, but instead tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“Hey, hey,” he said with worry, reaching over to wipe them away.

 

“You’re going to propose, aren’t you?” she asked suddenly.

 

Well he thought he had been more stealthy than that. “I thought that would make you happy,” he said giving her a kind smile.

 

“I can’t, Jug. You’re amazing but I’m just not ready for this. I’m not ready for what we’ve become.”

 

Heartbroken again, he didn’t know what to say.

 

“I’m so sorry. Really. I just can’t anymore.”

 

Jughead felt like he had gotten whiplash. How could this be happening? He thought they were happy.

 

When their driver stopped he told her to take the car. He’d catch a taxi. She apologised again, letting him know he could have the apartment tonight and she’d arrange a time to move out.

 

That quickly, they were over. Everything was over.

 

He walked the busy streets that night, thinking that maybe ‘happily ever after’ just wasn’t for him. He’d tried twice now and he failed.

 

.

 

 **New York, New York  
** _current day_

 

“Did she break your heart?” Calla asked.

 

He smiled sadly, remembering the heartache he thought would never pass. He nodded.

 

“That bitch!”

 

“Hey! Don’t say bitch,”

 

Calla rolled her eyes. “When do things get better? What happened with Betty?”

 

.

 

 **Brooklyn, New York  
** _years ago_

 

It was almost six months later when Betty called. He’d tried to contact her a few times but she never returned his calls.

 

“Hey,” she said softly from the other end of the call.

 

“Thought I’d lost you, Cooper,” he replied, on his couch and watching mindless television.

 

“Come out and have a drink with me?” she asked.

 

.

 

He met her not even an hour later. She looked happy and was radiating beauty.

 

He learnt she was working in a book store and thinking about going back to school, to do a grad program.

 

He’d told her about what happened with Cheryl and she asked if there’d been anyone else since.

 

“Not really,” he replied, taking a pull from his beer bottle, “What about you?”

 

He really wanted the answer to be no, but not unexpectedly she smiled and blushed. “There’s this guy. His name is Reggie. It’s still new but he’s really nice and I like him a lot.”

 

 _Of course_ , he though, taking a longer pull from his drink.

 

She raised her eyebrows at his actions.

 

“I’m happy for you, Cooper. He better treat you right.”

 

She nodded. “He does,”

 

Those fleeting moments of thinking that maybe they could work had to stop.

 

She was never going to want him that way.


	4. Hidden Treasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

******Brooklyn, New York  
** _ years ago _

 

Other than work, Jughead had cut himself off from a social life. He was just too tired of it. Archie tried, Betty tried, but nothing worked. He was feeling sorry for himself and he knew it. He just thought no one would ever love him and maybe he was destined to be alone. He’d screwed up with Veronica and Cheryl and he’d never tried with any of the other girls he had brief flings with.

 

And then there was Betty. The one he didn’t even have a chance with.

 

He finally had to go out though, when Archie and Betty threw him a birthday party. He didn’t want to, but he did it for them. At least it was at a bar so he could drink until he was happy. Or unconscious. 

 

But the alcohol didn’t make him happy. It just made him sad. It made him sad that he’d never tried with Betty. He knew he never stood a chance with her but he could have at least tried. He tried with Veronica and Cheryl, so why not Betty?

 

He stepped outside, into the cool air, needing to clear his head and be away from all the people, all his friends, wishing him a happy birthday and wanting to know how he was.

 

He was horrible.

 

He watched the bar and smiled to himself when Betty came out, wrapping her coat tighter around herself as she looked around. Once she spotted him she can over. She was disappointed in him. He could see it on her face. 

 

“Why are you out here?” she asked, clearly upset, “I baked you a cake. It’s inside.”

 

He laughed, but not because anything was funny. “You baked me a cake.” Of course she did. 

 

“Yes! And I put that whole party together for you. The least you could do is not leave in the middle of it.”

 

Yeah, it was the least he could do, but instead he was out here on the street, drinking illegally and not giving a damn.

 

Betty looked at him and he hated that look of pity everyone had been giving him all night.

 

“Do you remember that night in your apartment?” he asked. He knew she would, there had only been the one.

 

She gave him a shy smile. “You’re drunk.”

 

“No,” he shook his head, placing the drink on a nearby window ledge, “I’m not.”

 

She shivered. It was unseasonably cold for this early in October. It had been a dark and gloomy day, turning into an even darker night, but Betty, well Betty was always as bright as the sun.

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed, feeling like he’d held that in since the minute he met her.

 

She bit at her lip, just watching him. “Thank you,” she replied, giving a little shrug. He wondered if she knew just how lovely she was.

 

“I like you, Betty,” he admitted.

 

He should have gotten drunk earlier, he thought. 

 

She was clearly upset by that, her smile turning to a frown, seconds away from tears. He had been good at that, at making her cry.

 

“I always have,” he went on, thinking he sounded so stupid. 

 

“ _ Like, _ ” he said, as if it was a horrible word. “That’s such a small and pathetic word… Love on the other hand… Love’s scary. It’s the kind of thing that makes you run away.”

 

A fat tear ran down her cheek and he wished for her never to feel this way. To always be happy and loved.

 

“I love you, Betty. I’m in love with you,” he said it, said the words that had been fighting to come out for longer than even he knew. 

 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” she cried.

 

“You know why,” he sighed, realizing maybe he was a bit drunk. Why was he telling her this now? “You’d never want me.”

 

She shook her head and looked away, wiping her tears. “You’re an idiot,” she said, her voice cracking.

 

Maybe now he could just go for it. Try his luck and if he lost her forever well then at least he tried and he’d never wonder again.

 

Stepping closer, he pulled her in and kissed her. But she was pushing him back before he even felt her against him.

 

“Not like this, Jug,” she cried out, her hand on his chest making sure he didn’t move in again.

 

He sniffled. He knew it.

 

“Look at you,” she cried. “You’re a mess. Why couldn’t you tell me this when you had your shit together?”

 

“I don’t have my shit together?” he asked defensively, stepping back. He was a successful photographer, making great money. He had his shit together. 

 

She shook her head. “No, you’re a mess.”

 

“Oh,” he asked, shocked, “that’s interesting coming from you.”

 

The way her face just continued to look more and more hurt he knew he should have stopped, but the alcohol just kept him going, the anger rising.

 

“You could do anything, Betty, and you work in a  _ bookstore, _ ” he spat, shaking his head in disappointment. “At least I try! At least I know where I’m going with my career.”

 

She just watched him, as if waiting for more. And he couldn’t stop now that he had started. He felt rejected and like the biggest loser, standing in front of the most beautiful girl in the world, who just pushed him away.

 

“I’m just saying this because I’m your friend, but maybe you need to go get some professional help. I mean, you’re obviously fucked up from both your parents dying and all these losers you keep dating. It’s onl-”

 

The slap across his face finally shut him up, and he wished it could have come sooner, before he said such horrible things. He didn’t mean it. 

 

She stepped away and looked at him with so much pain that he could barely stand it. “Leave, Jughead. Get a taxi and sober up.”

 

Before he could say another word or reach for her she was running back into the bar. 

 

.

 

**New York, New York  
** _ current day _

 

“You’re right. It is complicated.” Calla sighed.

 

Jughead nodded. This had been the first time in a long time that he’d thought of that night. How much he’d fucked up. How he hadn’t seen her since then.

 

“You were such a jerk,”

 

“I know,”

 

“So did you apologise?”

 

.

 

**Brooklyn, New York  
** _ years ago _

 

He sent countless texts and voicemails, apologising for being such an asshole. But after she didn’t return a single one he decided that was it. He respected her decision of not wanting him in her life anymore and tried to move on. 

 

He worked on himself, focused on his career, and decided love wasn’t for him. At least not for awhile. He needed to be okay with himself before he opened up again. He was always too quick to fall in love. 

 

One day he was walking back home after meeting with Archie and his new girlfriend Josie for coffee when he walked passed a random used book store, an old copy of Jane Eyre catching his eye from the window. 

 

It was raining and this was his favourite way to explore the city. Something was magical about it. And even though he knew there was no way that could be the copy Betty’s father got her he decided to look at it anyway. It couldn’t hurt. 

 

Inside the sales person was very friendly, giving him some details about the book as he looked at the warn cover and admired its art work. 

 

As he flipped inside, looking for an inscription, the sales person smiled. “Ah yes, and this one has a lovely inscription,”

 

_ To my darling daughter, Betty, _

_ The human heart has hidden treasures, in secret kept,  _ _ in  _ _ silence sealed. _

_ The thought, the hopes, the dreams, the pleasures, whose charms were broken if revealed.  _

_ From you loving father. _

 

.

 

He knocked on her door, never having been at her new place and getting the address from a friend. He hoped it was correct. Enough time had passed for him to see her after everything and he hoped she’d be okay with this. He was so happy to be bringing this gift to her. He felt like it was the universe's way of telling him that they were meant to be in each others lives.

 

He smiled when he heard someone at the door, but frowned when a handsome tall man opened it, shirtless and in only a pair of low sitting jeans. He looked like he had zero percent body fat and lived at the gym, and his face wasn’t bad either - model like. Jughead had never felt like less of a man than he did in that moment.

 

The guy smiled at him, the smile asking more what he was doing at his door than being friendly.

 

“Ah, hey, I’m actually looking for Betty. Do I have the right address?

 

“Yeah. Who’s asking?”

 

“Oh, I’m ah… Jughead Jones. An old friend,” he said, holding out his hand.

 

The guy nodded, taking Jughead’s hand in a handshake. “Yeah, I’ve heard of you. Betty’s not home right now but you can come in and wait. She should be back soon.”

 

Jughead wasn’t sure what to say but he felt rude saying no, so he accepted his invitation and stepped inside.

 

“I’m Reggie, by the way,”

 

Jughead was surprised, for some reason not expecting him to have said that, although he was exactly the kind of guy he imagined Betty going for. Perfect in probably every way.

 

“Are you the Reggie she mentioned a while ago?”

 

Reggie smiled. “I hope so, unless she’s just going around collecting Reggies. Besides, I’m pretty sure I’m the only Reggie she’s been living with.”

 

“Ah, you must be the same one,” he said, not knowing what else to make of it. It was crazy, standing here with her boyfriend, in their home. He felt like an intruder. He’d never met one of her boyfriends before.

 

“Look man, I don’t mean to be rude but I’m actually running late for a meeting. I’ve just got to finish getting ready. Make yourself at home. Betty got out of class like a half an hour ago, she shouldn’t be much longer.”

 

“Class?” Jughead asked.

 

Reggie nodded. “Yeah. She’s in grad school. NYU.”

 

_ Wow, _ he thought, that was great news. He was proud of her.

 

Reggie gave him another smile and motioned him into the living room. Jughead looked around as Reggie left him alone, looking over Betty’s Jane Eyre collection that he was happy to add to soon. Then he came across photos of Betty and Reggie, all lined up and proudly on display.

 

They looked really happy, and suddenly he felt like he was in the wrong place. She was happy and she had her life together, she didn’t have a place for him now.

 

So he left quickly and quietly, hoping not to run into her on her way home, the book still tucked under his arm.

 

.

 

He felt horrible for not leaving the book there, but over the next few months he slowly began reading it, feeling like he had a piece of her there with him still and finding at least some comfort in knowing she was happy and living her life to the fullest.

 

And then, he saw the last person he expected to see. He was sitting outside at a cafe, working on his laptop when he spotted her walking past. She had on big sunglasses and a hat, but he’d know her no matter what. As she approached she gave him a big smile, taking her glasses off.

 

“Cheryl,” he smiled, standing to greet her.

 

“Oh, it’s so good to see you,” she breathed, holding him in a tight hug, “really.”

 

“Yeah, it is,” he said, pulling back but holding her shoulders still, “You look amazing.”

 

“Thank you,” she said happily. “I’m pregnant.”

 

“Wait, what?” he stepped back, motioning for her to sit down with him.

 

She beamed with a bright smile and sat down with him.

 

“Who’s the lucky guy? Or girl?”

 

She rolled her eyes but didn’t seem upset at all. “He’s not in the picture anymore, but I’m really happy, I think I’ll be a good mum.”

 

“You definitely will. Congratulations, Cheryl. It’s wonderful.” It surprised him how much he meant it. He wasn’t heartbroken over her anymore. They’d been wonderful together, but it didn’t work and he just wanted all the best for her.

 

“How are you? You look good too.”

 

He laughed. He doubted it, but he was trying. “I’m okay. Miss you though.”

 

“I miss you too. Look, I’ve got to go but please come to my birthday party next weekend? I really want to catch up.”

 

“Maybe,” he said, thinking it really wouldn’t be a good idea. He knew in reality he wouldn’t go.

 

“Please? Say you’ll come, otherwise you’ll ruin my whole day,” she teased.

 

God, he could never say no to her, even as just a friend. “Okay,” he nodded, giving in.

 

“You promise?”

 

He nodded again.

 

“I’ll text you my address,” she said, standing.

 

He stood and leaned down when she moved in to kiss his cheek. “I can’t wait to see you there,” she said, shaking her head after putting on her sunglasses again. 

 

“Jughead Jones,” she said, as if not believing it was really him. 

 

.

 

**New York, New York  
** _ current day _

 

“Dad,” Calla interrupted.

 

He gave her a smile and stopped the story.

 

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

 

“What do you mean, princess?”

 

“What if I don’t like my mum?”

 

He laughed. “Of course you like your mum.”

 

“It’s Sherry isn’t it? And you’re not really my dad!” she said, obviously distressed and upset. 

 

Maybe telling her this story had been a mistake.

 

“Hey, princess,” he said soothingly, stroking her hair back out of her face. “It’s just a story, my love, and I promise it has a happy ending,” 

 

“How!?” she yelled, pulling away from his hand. “You and mum are getting divorced! What’s happy about that?”

 

He watched with a heavy heart as she ran from her spot in the chair and into her room. She had a point.

 

He sighed and followed her, stopping at her door and leaning against it. She was hugging one of her teddy bears, looking at him like he’d crushed her world.

 

“Come on. Let’s go get some hot chocolate before we go meet mum, huh?”

 

She pouted and nodded, making him smile. “Get your shoes and jacket on. I’ll meet you in the living room.”

 

As he turned to leave, she stopped him. “Dad?”

 

“Yeah?” he asked.

 

“I can’t believe you drank and cheated and… and were such a slut!”

 

He raised his eyebrows and tried not to smile. He loved how outspoken she was, even if she used words she shouldn’t. What she said next melted his heart.

 

“But I still love you.”

 

.

 

After some much needed hot chocolate, the two of them walked hand in hand down the street, on their way to their regular spot to meet up with Calla’s mum. Calla was doing much better, suddenly not sad at all.

 

“So I’ve been thinking,” she began, “and I think I figured it out - who my mum is, I mean,”

 

“Oh yeah?” he asked. That must have been why she was so quiet during their hot chocolates. “Who?”

 

“Not telling!”

 

He shook his head. “So should I finish the story then? We’re almost at the end.”

 

She nodded, looking up at him excitedly. 

 

.

 

**New York, New York  
** _ years ago _

 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he’d promised so he was there, standing with a bouquet of flowers at Cheryl’s front door.

 

She answered, more beautiful than ever, and threw her arms around him. “Oh. I’m so happy you’re here!”

 

He smiled, handing her the flowers as she let him in. There were already a lot of people around, mingling and enjoying food and drinks. He knew some of them from when they were together but he was really only here for her.

 

“I really am happy you came. I’ve missed you more than you know.”

 

“Don’t do that, Cher,” he told her suspiciously. 

 

She gave him a knowingly look. “What? Don’t tell you how letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life? That you’re the closest I came to anything real?” 

 

“Don’t hurt me again, I can’t take it another time.” He knew she wasn’t trying to start anything between them again, but the teasing was more than he could handle right now. It had been great with them once upon a time, but it had been over and done with long ago.

 

She smiled and cupped his face. “Can we just be friends then?”

 

“We can be friends.”

 

“Good. Now since we’re friends, there’s actually someone here I want you to meet. They’re an old flame of mine and I think you two will really hit it off.” Just as she said the words he saw her, out on the veranda, lovely as ever and making him think of home.

 

He hadn’t seen Veronica in a long time, but once their eyes met, it was like they hadn’t spent any time apart at all.

 

Cheryl kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder. “Have fun,” she said, leaving him to it and going to entertain some of her other guests.

 

He walked out towards Veronica, the two of them both with huge smiles across their faces.

 

“You look amazing,” he said, feeling like the words weren’t enough.

 

“You too,” she smiled.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, “Not that I’m not thrilled to see you again.” 

 

“I live here now. I got a job with the New York Department of Education. I ah… I’ve been meaning to call you, but I just wasn't sure if you’d want to hear from me after all these years.”

 

“Of course I’d want to hear from you.” They hugged then, nothing about it awkward or unfamiliar. She smelled as good as he remembered.

 

.

 

They spent the whole party together, laughing and catching up on life. Afterwards he asked to walk her home and she accepted, the two of them taking the scenic route through the park.

 

They were reminiscing about the past and the life they never got to live because of how everything went down. It was a lighter conversation then it probably should have been, but it was nice not being so deep and heavy about everything for a change.

 

“What ever happened to us?” she asked with a light laugh.

 

He smiled. “If I remember correctly, you slept with someone else.”

 

She gasped, mocking hurt, but they both laughed about it now.

 

“No, no,” He shook his head. “You were the brave one. I never told you I kissed two other women while we were together. I was a coward.”

 

She opened her mouth in shock, bumping her shoulder into his. “You didn’t,” she said.

 

“Yeah, yeah I did… I guess I kind of felt like I was let off the hook after what you told me.” He shrugged.

 

“I think I was just scared,” she admitted, “I was scared because you were so sure about us, and we were so young… and I ruined us on purpose. But the truth is, ever since we broke up I’ve been lost… I’m still lost, especially when it comes to relationships,”

 

“Yeah,” He couldn’t agree with her more. “Me too.”

 

He paused when he realized she’d stopped walking, and turned, smiling down at her, so comfortable and feeling like for the first time he was where he was meant to be.

 

“Did you ever think that… maybe we just needed to go off and live a little more before finding each other again?” she asked, “I always pictured you when I pictured my future, even now,”

 

He smiled wider at her words, almost too good to be true, and when she reached over, tucking his hair behind his ear, he knew this was it. He’d found her again.

 

That simple action of her caressing his hair, it brought back every wonderful feeling he’d ever felt with her.

 

.

 

**New York, New York  
** _ current day _

 

“Wait!”

 

He stopped, smiling because the woman that this all came down to was behind Calla right now, walking up to them with a beautiful smile on her face.

 

“It’s her! That’s what mum always does. She tucks my hair behind my ear and tells me I’m amazing, and I always feel better.”

 

“Sounds like a great mum.”

 

“She is!”

 

“So you’re 100% positive that Rosie is the same woman that’s walking up to us right now, at this very moment?”

 

Calla nodded enthusiastically and gave him that smile that was all her mother’s. “Is it?” she asked hopefully, giving a quick glance in her mum’s direction.

 

“Yep,” he nodded and watched as Calla hopped off the bench they’d been sitting on to run over to Veronica, yelling, “Mum!”

 

Veronica laughed happily as she embraced their daughter, lifting her and spinning her around. “Hey!”

 

“Mum, I’m so glad it’s you,” Calla said.

 

“Well, who else would it be, baby?” Veronica asked as she put her down and took her hand, walking over to Jughead.

 

He stood and smiled, greeting Veronica somewhat awkwardly. It was hard, not knowing if they should kiss on the cheek or hug or shake hands. He still loved her and it totally sucked that they couldnt be like they were before.

 

“Mum?” Calla asked, looking up at her.

 

Jughead watched, his daughter a perfect replica of her beautiful mother, as the two women interacted. They were his favorite people in the whole world.

 

“Can dad go to the zoo with us?”

 

“Oh,” Veronica said with a smile, looking at him, “Yeah, sure, if dad wants to of course he can.”

 

“Yeah.” Just because they weren’t together anymore didn’t mean they weren’t a family. “I love the zoo. Let’s go.”

 

Calla grabbed his hand with her free one and they began walking towards the zoo together. 

 

“Guess what, mum?” Calla began excitedly, “We learned all about sexual intercourse at school yesterday.”

 

Veronica looked at Jughead and raised her eyebrows in shock. “Really?”

 

“Really,” Jughead replied. At least now he had Veronica to help him deal with  _ that _ mess.

 

Having Calla with her was the best thing he’d ever done, and even though they didn’t work out in the end, he wouldn’t have changed a thing. He wouldn’t give up his daughter for anything in the world.


	5. Precious Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)
> 
> The final chapter, you guys! Thank you for reading!

 

**New York, New York | Brooklyn, New York  
** _ current day _

 

Calla watched her parents talking from her spot on the bench. She missed seeing her parents together, missed watching her dad twirl her mum around in their living room, missed how perfect she always thought they were.

 

When they sat her down and told her they were getting a divorce, but still loved each other (and her) very much, she had every hope that they wouldn’t go through with it. That their love would be enough and they wouldn’t actually break up.

 

All she wanted was for them to be together again, but it wasn’t until today that she realized that probably wouldn’t happen. It made her sad, more sad than she ever had been.

 

When her mum laughed, Calla watched hopefully as her dad smiled. Her mum raised her hand and she held her breath as she waited for her to tuck his hair behind his ear like she always did, but instead she pushed her own hair back behind her ear, and Calla slouched back against the bench, trying not to be so sad that she’d cry.

 

“Okay, sweetie, time to go,” her mum called a few minutes later.

 

Sighing, she hopped off the bench and walked over to them.

 

“Say bye to daddy,”

 

She did, holding him tightly and wishing he was coming home with them.

 

“Bye, princess, see you in a few days,” he promised.

 

She nodded, holding her mum’s hand as they began to walk away.

 

She hated that feeling she got in her chest any time she walked away with her mum or dad after saying goodbye to the other. She hated how it always felt like someone was missing when she was at home with her mum or now at her dad’s new apartment.

 

It had always been the three of them and sometimes she wondered if her parents were sad too. 

 

It hit her then that the reason her parents would never be together again wasn’t because they didn’t love one another but because they were destined to be with someone else.

 

She knew who that someone else was for her dad, and she had hope that her mum would find someone else too.

 

Letting go of her mum’s hand, she ran back to her dad, ignoring when her mum called her name with worry.

 

“Hey,” he said, smiling down at her, “did you forget something?” 

 

“Thanks for telling me the story,” she said, holding in her tears but she knew she wasn’t doing such a good job.

 

He kneeled down, frowning as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

 

“You know, I never did tell you the happy ending,”

 

“Really??” she asked sadly, “What is it?” 

 

“It’s you princess,”

 

She threw her arms around him as she cried. She felt a little selfish for wanting him to choose her mum again instead of the woman he really  _ truly _ loved. He deserved to be happy, and so did her mum even if that meant getting a divorce.

 

“I love you, dad,” she said, sniffling. 

 

“I love you too, princess,” he replied, wiping another tear from her cheek when she pulled back. “Go on, catch up to your mum,”

 

.

 

Later that night, as he unpacked more of his belongings from the endless boxes, he almost couldn't believe his eyes, pulling out a book wrapped in a bag and opening it to reveal none other than the book he’d never given to Betty.

 

After telling his daughter the story, he felt like it was finally time to do what he couldn’t all those years ago. 

 

He put the book down carefully on the table and grabbed his laptop.

 

.

 

The next day Jughead was sitting in the Penguin Random House reception area, looking around and happy about the fact that he couldn’t think of a more perfect place for Betty to end up. He hoped she was happy here.

 

He looked down the hallway, past the huge glass doors and stood when he saw her approaching, a coffee mug in her hand, her step faltering when her eyes landed on him as well.

 

She looked very smart and professional, yet still like the fun carefree girl he used to know. 

 

She didn’t stop for long, that big sunshine smile greeting him as she picked up the pace and pushed the door open. “Jughead Jones,” she said unbelievably, shaking her head.

 

When he didn’t move she came over, wrapping an arm around his shoulders while he returned the hug. It had been so long, over a decade, and she felt just the same. 

 

She motioned for him to follow her, and soon they were sitting in her office. It was small but nice, high windows behind her that overlooked the city and a small book shelf of newer books on the wall.

 

“Those yours?” he asked. During his research last night he’d learnt she was an editor. 

 

She smiled and nodded, her eyes never leaving him. “I can’t believe you’re here,” she said. 

 

He turned back to face her again, his eyes finding hers.

 

“I thought I’d lost you, Jones,” she winked, repeating the words he’d spoken to her so long ago.

 

Maybe she had lost him. For a while at least.

 

“This is so great, Betty, really,” he said, taking a deep breath, “Are you happy?”

 

She nodded. “I am,”

 

“Dating?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He couldn’t help himself with her.

 

Her mouth opened as if in shock but she quickly closed it in a tight lipped smile and shook her head no. “You?”

 

“Divorced,” he shrugged. 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she said sincerely, softening at the news.

 

“You know me, always with a ring.”

 

She laughed. “Should I be asking  _ how many _ divorces?”

 

He smiled because it really was funny, knowing him. “No. Just the one.”

 

She nodded, letting it go for now.

 

“What happened with that Reggie guy?” he asked, pushing the conversation along and away from his failures.

 

“Reggie was a nice guy,” she began , “and everything was good with him… but, there was just something missing with him and I couldn’t be with someone I didn’t have  _ everything _ with, you know?”

 

He nodded. That ended up being what tore him and Veronica apart. On the surface they did have everything, but it was only the two of them that could feel something deeper was missing.

 

“It’s really good to see you, Jug,” she said after another beat.

 

“You too, Cooper,”

 

After a quick catch up about their careers, they quieted down again, looking at each other like they were trying to remember everything they’d forgotten.

 

He reached for the bag he’d brought with him, handing it across the desk towards her. “I actually have something for you.”

 

She beamed with a smile as she took the bag, reaching inside and looking at him like he was being sneaky. But when she pulled the book out, realizing what it was, her smile fell and he saw the tears were quick to fall.

 

She opened the front cover, searching for her father’s words, and gave a shaky breath when her eyes landed on the inscription. He gave her a minute, letting her read it. He felt like a horrible person, because he knew he was, keeping this from her for so long.

 

“Thank you so much,” she finally said, her voice so soft and warm. 

 

He nodded slightly and smiled gently. This was the least of what she deserved. She deserved to be happy every second of her wonderful life. She deserved better from him. He’d treated her so badly back then.

 

“Where did you find it?” she asked, holding the book to her chest like it was the most precious treasure. It was.

 

“That ah, that’s the hard part to explain,” he said, wiping his palms against his jeans. “It’s gonna sound bad,” he warned, “I’ve had it for awhile,”

 

She frowned sadly. “How long?”

 

He looked down in shame, but brought his eyes back to hers before answering. “Years.”

 

The betrayal was clear in her eyes, striking him right in the heart. He wanted to explain, try to at least. 

 

“I meant to give it to you but for some reason, I just couldn’t. I don’t know why. I went to your house once and your ex was there,” he stopped talking when he realized no excuse he came up with would be good enough. “There’s no excuse,” he finally admitted, swallowing the shame down, “I’m sorry.”

 

“I think you should go,” she said. 

 

He could tell she was being strong, but he’d just hurt her worse than ever before.

 

.

 

“You never gave it to her!?” Calla asked, yelling like she couldn’t believe it.

 

It was a few days later and he’d just told his daughter how he’d gone to see Betty. He shook his head no in answer.

 

“But it’s from her dad,” Calla explained sadly.

 

“I know, I know,”

 

“And then you just left!”

 

He sighed, hanging his head in shame, pushing the food that was left on his plate around with his fork.

 

He heard Calla sigh and looked over at her again. She sat up in her chair. “How come you changed all their names but not Betty’s?

 

He frowned. “What?”

 

“You changed mum’s name to Rosie. That Cheryl actress lady’s name to Sherry. But Betty’s name stayed the same.”

 

“Oh,” he said, shrugging when he couldn't think of anything to say. He thought it was for a lack of creativity and the fact that Calla didn’t know Betty, but now he wasn’t so sure.

 

“Why are you so concerned with all this anyway?” he asked suddenly, changing his tone as he sat up to face off with his daughter across from the dinner table.

 

“I want you to be happy, dad,” she said more softly.

 

“I am happy, princess,” God, he loved her so much. “I have you.”

 

She shook her head seriously. “Trust me dad, you’re not happy,”

 

He watched his incredible daughter, sitting there across from him, and he realized then what he had to do. He had to show her that the story wasn’t all for nothing. Even though he was getting divorced he still wanted to show his daughter love was better than anything else. Love was worth it.

 

He had faith, that maybe it wasn’t too late for him and Betty. Just maybe.

 

“Put your coat on,” he smiled, loving the way his daughter’s face brightened with a big smile and excitement in her eyes. 

 

.

 

“She said something was missing,” Calla said.

 

Jughead looked down at his daughter as they walked hand in hand down Betty’s street. They were almost there, and he was getting more nervous by the second.

 

He nodded.

 

“Maybe it won’t be missing with you,”

 

He hoped so.

 

As they stopped in front of her door, Jughead took a deep breath and pressed her apartment buzzer.  _ Of course she still lived in Brooklyn, _ he thought, it had always been so completely Betty.

 

“Yes?” He heard her voice over the intercom, widening his eyes at Calla. She nudged him to speak.

 

“Ah, hi, it’s me,”

 

There was a pause before she spoke again. “Wait… What are you doing here? How do you know my address?”

 

He looked up at the tall building and shook his head. “Long story,” he said, hoping she’d accept the answer. He’d had to make a few phone calls to mutual friends to find out, a few of them wondering why and refusing to give out the information. He’d probably get reported to the police tomorrow, but that was a problem for another day.

 

When neither of them spoke, he thought maybe she was ignoring him and had gone on with her night. Calla nudged him again. “Tell her!”

 

He looked down at Calla with a frown. He hated to let her down as well as himself. Maybe he shouldn’t have been doing this, stalking his old best friend by showing up randomly like this after calling others to find out her address.

 

“Who’s that?” Betty asked.

 

His mouth opened at the realization that she was still listening, and he knew having an adorable little girl would work in his favor.

 

“That would be my daughter, Calla,” he said, reaching his hand out to smooth down her hair. She gave him a hopeful smile.

 

“That’s kind of cheating, isn’t it? What am I meant to do now?”

 

He smiled. He was going to cheat if it meant getting just one more shot to make it right.

 

“Let us in?” Jughead asked, hopeful like his girl.

 

Silence met him in answer, his smile fading as he looked down at Calla.

 

“I don’t think she’s going to let us in,” he sighed.  _ Now what? _

 

Calla looked up at him. “I think you’re wrong,” She was much more hopeful than either of them had been, and definitely more so than he felt now.

 

Looking down at her he wanted to believe she was right, but as they stood there in silence he felt more and more stupid (and creepy) having done this.

 

“Come on, princess, let’s go.”

 

When he reached for her hand, instead of walking with him she held him in place. “Just a little longer, dad, she’s going to let us in, I know it,”

 

He sighed. He couldn't let her think he didn’t try and they also couldn’t just stand out here all night. “Okay, we’ll wait thirty seconds, and if she doesn’t open the door by then, we’re going home and never talking about this again. Agreed?”

 

She nodded, and the two of them began counting in sync. 

 

By count twenty, as Jughead continued, Calla interrupted, “If she lets us in, tell her the story like you told me and then she’ll know!”

 

“Know what?” 

 

“I can’t explain it, but she’ll just know, dad, trust me,”

 

He nodded, deciding to trust her. “Twenty-five, 26, 27, 28, 29… 29 and quarter, 29 and a half, 29 and three quarters…”

 

“What comes after that?” Calla asked, her pretty dark eyes looking up at him for answers, answers he didn’t have. He guested it was good she knew, that she didn’t have unrealistic expectations of love.

 

“Time to go home,” he said,  Calla finally letting him pull her off the step as they started to walk down the road.

 

“But this wasn’t what was meant to happen,” she complained, sounding as disappointed as he felt.

 

“I know,”

 

“I really thought she would have heard through the intercom… and… and let us in… or run down the stairs and say-”

 

“What story?!” Betty’s voice came from behind them, his heart squeezing tightly in his chest as he and Calla turned to look at her.

 

She was jogging towards them, slowing down as she came closer. “What story?” she asked again.

 

Calla pushed him towards Betty, and he took the hint, meeting her on the sidewalk.

 

“I kept the book… because it was the only thing that I had left of you,”

 

He watched her expression, the sadness of his words washing over her, and finally she looked up into his eyes again, the brightness of her green meeting the storm of his blue, and he knew those were the eyes his had always been searching for.

 

He exhaled, closing his eyes when she suddenly hugged him, giving them both the comfort they always found in each other.

 

It was so quiet, sans for the faint sounds on the city, that he almost forgot they weren’t alone, until Betty pulled back a little.

 

“Oh, you must be Calla,” she said, stepping away from him and walking the rest of the way over to his daughter.

 

“You must be Betty,” Calla smiled.

 

Betty looked back at Jughead for a second, turning back to Calla. “So what happens now?” she asked.

 

“You invite us inside,” she grinned happily, “and we tell you the story.”

 

“Okay,” Betty nodded, glancing back at Jughead again before reaching a hand over to Calla.

 

Calla gave a little giggle and the three of them walked back to her apartment.

 

He stood at the entrance as Calla walked in first, Betty behind her.

 

He was finally where he was always meant to be. He knew that this time, if Betty gave him a chance, he would be with his soul mate, the girl he always dreamed of, and the girl he’d give all of himself to.

 

He just had to explain himself now and hope she believed him, hope that she believed that he really wished he would have done all this sooner if fear wasn’t holding him back. 

 

For a guy who’s life revolved so much around love, he sure had been a coward about it all. 

 

He still hadn’t stepped into Betty’s apartment yet when she ran back out towards him. His heart finally relaxed, as soon as she hopped up into his embrace, wrapping both her arms and legs around him, her lips hurried against his, sharing the most intense and satisfying kiss of his life.

 

When she pulled back he looked up at her dreamily, not believing his luck. The glow of her blonde hair, illuminated by the lights outside her apartment, made her look like an angel. 

 

“Took you long enough, Jones,” she whispered, pressing her lips back against his.

 

He was never letting her go.

  
  



End file.
